The present invention relates to an automatic document feeder (ADF) for a copier, printer or similar image forming apparatus and, more particularly, to an ADF capable of protecting a document fed in a single document feed mode from damage and displacement.
An ADF of the type feeding a document from a table to a predetermined position on a glass platen included in an image forming apparatus, and then discharging the document having been scanned or illuminated is conventional. This type of ADF is disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open (Kokai) No. 202536/1988 by way of example. The conventional ADF includes a separation roller for separating individual documents stacked on the table, and a feed belt for feeding the lowermost document separated from the stack to the glass platen. The problem with this kind of ADF is that, among others, when it feeds a cut and pasted document, a perforated document, a curled document or a document having great frictional resistance, it is apt to dislocate the document or even damage it due to the contact resistance acting between the document and the separation roller.